


"What if you're one of us, instead?"

by Worst_BEEhaviour



Series: Playing Games [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty and Jughead aren't together, Enemies, Hate, I just irrationally do and need content for it, Idk what i'm doing, Idk why I ship this, Kurtz is a little shit, M/M, Romance, That's one word for it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worst_BEEhaviour/pseuds/Worst_BEEhaviour
Summary: "I don't see why I should have to take orders from you.""Because you're a Serpent now. And whether you like it or not, I'm the Serpent King.""Are you sure about that? The Gargoyles outnumber you. So.. what if you're one of us, instead?"





	"What if you're one of us, instead?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's no content for this stupid ship, I don't even know why I ship it, but here I am.  
> Maybe I can get this ship train rolling (or not) I doubt this ship is popular or even exists outside of me but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also I just irrationally like Kurtz?? He freaked me out at first but now I'm sad that he's gone.
> 
> ((Written Pre-Episode 16))
> 
> Not sure if it's actually classed as mature, but marked it down as, just in case.

"So, let's put it to a vote." Jughead spoke, his eyes sweeping over the room, at the certain Serpents and the wary looking Ghoulies - or Gargoyles now, he supposed.

"If it's not unanimous...there's the damn door." FP spoke, his eyes singling out Kurtz, who leered back at him. 

For whatever reason, Kurtz seemed to intrigue him. Maybe it was how mysterious or closed off he was. How he was so willing to give up the immunity promised by the Sheriff - which most gang members would be insane to refuse, especially after what he'd done - just because he wanted to stick to his own rules.

"All in favour?"

Jughead watched, to no surprise, as all the Serpents raised their hands to agree to the vote. With a cough and a glare from Sweet Pea, the Gargoyles tentatively raised their hands. All bar from Kurtz, which once again, didn't really surprise him.

His eyes followed the male as he stood up, making his way out of the classroom without a second glance back. He was glad to see him go, he caused too many issues. But at the same time, he wished he'd stay, wanting to learn more about the mysterious former leader of the Gargoyles. 

"Sweet. Do we get to carry guns?"

He turned his head to look at Sweet Pea, frowning.

"Absolutely not."  
"No."

\--

Jughead rested his forehead on his palm as he sat in the office for the Blue and Gold. He'd planned on writing after school, but after the events of today, and the chaos, he found it hard to think, or type up anything that made any sense. All thoughts of his article he had been planning had been thrown out of his head.

He sighed, staring at his blank screen, before a hand came down, shutting it abruptly.

Jughead sighed, before looking up, surprised to see Kurtz standing there.

"What do you want Kur-"

"You really think.. you can take my gang from me, and then kick me out of it?"

"You agreed to join us. And it was _your_ decision to leave anyways." Jughead replied, having now stood up, to face Kurtz properly.

"Your father was clearly trying to pressure me out," He spoke, staring at Jughead. "And I don't see why I should have to take orders from you."

"Because you're a Serpent, whether you like it or not. And I'm the Serpent King." Jughead stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurtz let out a cynical chuckle, stepping forwards. "Are you sure about that? The Gargoyles outnumber you. So.. what if you're one of us, instead?"

Jughead narrowed his eyes as he stepped back a little, "In case it's slipped your mind, the Gargoyles were invited to join the Serpents. Which you agreed to." He took a couple steps forwards, walking up to Kurtz, and staring him down. "None of my Serpents will ever become Gargoyles, I know that for sure. They will _not_ be corrupted."

"Cute, that you think your little gang are above us. Anyone can be corrupted," Kurtz drawled, his eyes flicking up to Jughead. "Besides, didn't you and your little group of Northside friends play G&G for a bit?"

Jughead huffed softly, feeling his face flush slightly from the cute comment - the action gaining a smirk from Kurtz, which didn't unnoticed, just ignored - "We were trying to get information. On why our parents played the game and the random murders that were happening."

"Sacrifices, would be the correct term."

"I frankly don't give a fuck about your stupid game terminology."

The two boys stared each other down for a bit, not saying a word, as if they were studying one another. 

"Why are you so bothered about this anyway, you made a choice to leave. My gang no longer concerns you." Jughead stated firmly after a while. 

Kurtz raised an eyebrow at him, "Whether or not you have the Gargoyles in your gang, they're loyal, loyal to G&G, doesn't matter about your immunity or not." He spoke. "And it concerns me when they're my former members." He spoke, stepping towards Jughead. 

"Who knows," Kurtz said in a hushed voice close to his ear, "Maybe I'm just waiting for the opportunity to snatch my members back. Maybe I'll take a couple of your serpents with me too."

Jughead felt a shiver run down his spine as Kurtz spoke directly beside his ear, the feeling quickly washing away at the comment he made afterwards. 

"My Serpents will never join your Gargoyles, or your stupid game cult." He growled out. 

A lopsided grin found it's way to Kurtz face, as he idly moved his hand to mess with the strands of hair at the base of Jughead's neck, successfully making the Serpent falter in his retorts, simply staring at Kurtz, with a mix of anger, confusion, and something he couldn't quite read. 

"Maybe I won't even have to convince them. I'm sure they'll follow their King anywhere. Perhaps I should be focusing on you," He spoke quietly, his voice full of thought. 

Before Jughead could snap back at him, Kurtz had moved his hand to the back of his neck, using the position to drag him forward, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Jughead froze momentarily, his movements faltering as he just barely began kissing him back, before shoving him away, glaring at him. 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it - he actually did, though he'd stubbornly refuse that he did - he didn't want to let his guard down. 

"If that's your way of "convincing" me, then you're doing a pretty shit job at it." He spat out. 

Kurtz leaned against the wall, a grin on his face. "Seemed like you were enjoying it to me, in my opinion."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Jughead started, "I don't give a fuck about your opinion." He spoke, trying to derive the conversation from the previous point. 

"You're deflecting," Kurtz said with a smirk, "You never said you didn't enjoy it," He spoke, stepping back into Jughead's space, his face close to the Serpent's. 

Jughead's mouth opened as if to protest, and face flushing a little, "I never said I did though." He huffed back, eliciting a laugh from Kurtz. 

"Then why is your face so red?" Kurtz asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"Maybe because you just kissed me with no warning!" Jughead spluttered out. 

"Oh so it'd have been okay if I'd have given you a warning?" He asked. 

"No- that's not- God! You are such a nightmare!" Jughead said through gritted teeth. 

Kurtz took another step back towards him, winding an arm round his waist as he smirked at him. "Doesn't look like this is bothering you too much."

Jughead glared at him, "You're so annoying," He muttered, not denying his claims. 

Kurtz simply grinned again, leaning forward to kiss Jughead again, the Serpent not putting up a fight and kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Kurtz pulled him a little closer, his other hand resting on Jughead's hip, as Jughead used one of the hands in his hair to tug at it, the Gargoyle letting out a soft groan at that. 

He bit down softly on Jughead's bottom lip, the male gasping softly, giving Kurtz the chance to push his tongue into Jughead's mouth, licking at his tongue. 

Jughead let out a quiet moan, face heating up a little more, as Kurtz pulled back, taking in Jughead's appearance and smirking. 

His beanie was askew, and his face was flushed a brilliant red, he looked extremely flustered. 

Kurtz smirk widened a little, and he leaned forward to press a kiss against his neck, revelling in the soft gasp it drew from the Serpent. 

He moved his way down to Jughead's collarbone, biting at it, and trailing his tongue over the spot, before lightly sucking at it, humming softly. 

Jughead felt his face heat up even more, his breath coming out in soft gasps, as he bit his lip. 

Kurtz pulled back, his hand trailing it's way up to Jughead's neck, rubbing his thumb over the spot, and the mark he'd left behind. 

His eyes met Jughead's again, and he smirked, "I'll see you later Jones," He said quietly, before grabbing his bag and walking away from him, leaving the room. 

Jughead stopped to grasp his breath again, ending against the table. His eyes looked over at his reflection in the window, seeing the dark spot on his collarbone. 

"Son of a bitch-" He muttered, though he'd enjoyed the experience incredibly, before grabbing his own stuff, and heading home, wondering if he'd encounter Kurtz like this again, somewhat hoping for that.


End file.
